The present invention relates, in general, to an axle structure for a motor vehicle.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Axle structures, also called sub-frames come in many variations, e.g. as a single shell sheet-steel module or double shell steel-sheet construction, whereby both constructions may be provided with reinforcements of sheet metal. Single shell axle structures have in general little stiffness, whereas double shell axle structures require a joining operation to connect the shells, normally by welding. This increases costs.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved axle structure for a motor vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings and to reduce weight and costs thereof while still being reliable in operation and satisfying stiffness and strength standards.